Onírico
by BonnieGray
Summary: Lavi no recuerda cómo llegó a la ciudad más bonita de Francia. /Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris"


**Onírico**

 _Qui n'aimerait Roussillon, s'il aime la lumière, la couleur, l'ardeur, les vastes horizons et cette paix minérale des nuits étoilées du midi?_

 _(¿Quién, si ama la luz, el color, el ardor, los vastos horizontes y la paz prístina de la noches estrelladas del sur, no amaría Roussillon?)_

La voz de Lenalee es como el murmullo del agua fluyente: límpida, suave, constante. Tiene esa cadencia propia de las nanas y la misma nostalgia. Lavi no conoce la añoranza de las canciones que arrullan, pero se las imagina así, con la misma entonación susurrante que Lenalee tiene a ratos. Se vuelve hacia la muchacha, que parece estar inmersa en su soliloquio. Lavi la observa sin que ella lo advierta. Está dibujando círculos interminables en su piel. Tiene una sonrisa apenas perceptible en las comisuras de sus labios.

La habitación donde se hallan se encuentra iluminada por una luz de oro viejo que, al reflejarse en las paredes de color arcilla, reflejan la misma tonalidad que Lavi alguna vez viera en las canteras de Francia, durante sus largas temporadas de trotamundos con Bookman. Es el color de un atardecer caluroso; el atardecer despejado del estío, justo después de una lluvia breve. El cuerpo desnudo de Lenalee está atigrado por las sombras que se proyectan desde el ventanal por donde entra esta luz que los envuelve en un atardecer perenne. Oye el tenue crujido de las hojas de los árboles. En las rayas de luz que entran al ámbito están suspendidas unas motas de polvo.

Por el color de la luz y de la misma habitación, Lavi supone un calor estival. Definitivamente es verano, lo sabe por la posición de la luz. Aprendió a medir así el tiempo. Pero él no siente nada. Ni frío ni calor. Es más, siente que es tan liviano que podría flotar en cualquier momento si no se aferra a la mano de la muchacha a su lado.

Lenalee sigue hablando, mas él no entiende lo que dice. Sólo sabe que se oye como un sutil borboteo. Vuelve la vista al techo, pensando en que no recuerda cómo ha llegado ahí. ¿Cómo puede estar en una situación que ha imaginado, sin reconocerlo nunca, miles de veces?

Huele a bosque, como si a la distancia hubiese hectáreas de arboledas, cuyo perfume llega hasta él gracias a una brisa húmeda, remanso del calor.

El tiempo no avanza. Han pasado varios minutos desde que empezó a observar con detenimiento el lugar y Lavi se ha fijado en que las sombras que la luz forma no se han alargado ni un céntimo. Aunque realmente no le importa si el tiempo dejó de avanzar. Al contrario. Siempre ha deseado que pase, especialmente en un momento así: cuando la tarde muere en un lecho de colores otoñales aun si es verano. Se quiere morir para que eso sea lo último que recuerde y no la sangre de sus amigos.

―Eres más feliz a media tarde ―dice Lenalee de pronto.

Lavi sonríe, con algo de franqueza y otro poco de melancolía. No es la media tarde. Es Roussillon. Es el sol veraniego de las seis de la tarde iluminando la villa. Roussillon es del mismo color de la habitación donde está con Lenalee. Es el Monet de sus puertas, su gente yendo y viniendo por las calles adoquinadas. Es el rumor suave de niños que lloran, mujeres que ríen, hombres que conversan. Es el pan recién horneado. Los tejados rústicos y las escaleras agrestes cuyo filo se desmorona cada mil pasos. Son sus callejuelas y el espectro de colores cálidos que varía según la hora y el ángulo del sol, ya siendo rojiza, ya siendo dorada. A veces, la luz entra por el intersticio de dos casas e ilumina con tal intensidad y precisión un punto que éste parece incendiarse. Es el color que ella tiene cada que la ve, porque así la recuerda siempre, con el sol de Francia acariciándole la espalda, con la misma tonalidad inaudita, aletargada, casi anaranjada, casi ambarina. Justo como en esa habitación, así se siente cuando está con ella.

Ella está a horcajadas sobre él, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos. La habitación sigue iluminada como las canteras de Francia, como Roussillon. Es pigmentación rocosa. Como la del Gran Cañón, justo cuando está a punto de nacer la noche, con las manos llenas de tiza, observando, tiritando de frío. Es el vértigo de mirar abajo. El vértigo de ser pequeño en un lugar inmenso.

El vértigo de saberse observado.

La habitación sigue iluminada con Lenalee a horcajadas sobre él. Tiene el color de Monet en las puertas de Rousillon y su mujer con el parasol y un frufrú de vestido, del chapoteo del agua en una regata, de las amapolas danzando. Tiene el color del Gran Cañón, de las altiplanicies de América y los caminos rocosos de Europa. Tiene el color que se refleja en el cauce de la espalda de Lenalee.

Lenalee llora. Le sujeta el rostro con fuerza. Lavi no puede moverse. Sus lágrimas copiosas caen en su propio rostro y la habitación ya no es ocre. Va anocheciendo y siente un miedo inexplicable. Nunca le ha asustado la oscuridad. Los Bookman viven así, entre las sombras. Pero ahora teme que muera el día. Lenalee parece advertir el peligro que conlleva la noche. Le pide a gritos algo que Lavi oye como si estuviese muy lejos:

―¡ _No dejes de soñar_ _! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Ha dicho su verdadero nombre. Si bien ha oído un pitido en su lugar, sabe que lo ha enunciado. Siente que le falta el aire. Se está sofocando mientras Lenalee le pide que no deje de soñar. ¿Soñar? Está a punto de tener una pesadilla.

De pronto siente que los pulmones se le llenan de un líquido viscoso parecido a la sangre; lo siente en el paladar. Si habla, se ahogará, pero si respira, también. Siente la sangre coagulada en los conductos nasales. Va a desangrarse mientras la sensación se expande por todo el rostro. Las articulaciones se le engarrotan, pero tiembla incontrolablemente. Alguien lo observa, no hay duda.

De pronto le llega el crepitar del fuego. Es el olor de la madera quemándose. El humo le hace llorar los ojos. Ahora se siente pesado, como al despertar de una misión extenuante. Luego repara en que está siguiendo a Allen, cuya vestimenta blanca se confunde con su piel albina. Está inmovilizado por algún hechizo y rodeado de Cuervos. Abren una puerta y ahí está Cross. En su mente resuenan palabras: _memorias implantadas, décimocuarto, Noé, Allen, anfitrión, Mana, Conde, promesas, camino, Orden. Recuerdos._

¿ _Recuerdos?_ Sí, recuerdos. Lavi ya ha visto esa escena. Está recordando. Recuerda también a Bookman, en medio de la biblioteca oscura, inclinándose hacia él con aire confidencial. _Escucha, Lavi_ , dice, con el rostro difuminado y la boca cerrada pero las palabras manando, _Allen definitivamente es Nea D. Campbell, el hijo falso de Katherina , el mismo que Road vio hace treinta y cinco años…_

― _¡No dejes de soñar!_

Lenalee grita de nuevo. Él siente un dolor penetrante en su costado. Alguien quiere entrometerse en sus recuerdos. No debe dejar de soñar. Lenalee debe quedarse hablando a su lado y él debe seguir en Rousillon. No van a arrebatarle diez años de conocimiento. Ellos no deben saber lo que ha ocultado tanto tiempo en su memoria. Se le constriñen las costillas. Están ingresando a la fuerza. Los puede advertir en la oscuridad de las esquinas. Oye murmullos, similares a los rezos apresurados de cualquier iglesia, apagados y mortecinos. Ellos reptan como la sierpe después de engañar a Eva. Están ansiosos, confundidos, ávidos de saber. Están en su carne.

―¡Escúpelo de una vez, Bookman!

Es una voz distante, vagamente conocida. Están revolviendo sus recuerdos, en busca de cualquier minucia. El viejo no ha hablado y él aún no ha muerto, así que posiblemente estén cambiando la estrategia de usarlo como rehén a usarlo como informante. Es insufrible. Mil agujas le atraviesan el cerebro y desde hace días y días que se asfixia con su propio aliento. En cualquier momento va a desfallecer. Los huesos del pecho se le quiebran; los del cráneo también.

Lo intenta de nuevo. Otra vez Lenalee está a su lado susurrando como venero de agua. Otra vez la habitación se ilumina con los matices ocres de Roussillon. Otra vez está él observando el mundo desde una ventana de Francia. Sin embargo, una figura ajena se erige frente a él. No conoce su nombre, mas lo ha visto innumerables veces, cuando su voluntad está a punto de claudicar.

Lo observan unos ojos tristes.

―Deja de intentarlo, Boookman Junior. Te van a matar. Dame la información que quiere Sheryl.

Lavi observa a Lenalee, quien sonríe, ignorante de la persona que está interrumpiéndolos.

―Aquí nos vamos a quedar tú y yo, en esta habitación.

El muchacho extraño suelta un suspiro cansino y desvía la mirada Desaparece. En el aire de vainilla quedan flotando sus palabras.

 _Regresaremos mañana, Bookman Junior._

Y Lavi siente que el suplicio se detiene un momento. Vuelve todo su cuerpo hacia Lenalee y la abraza fuerte. Parece que es ella la que mantiene su cordura. Está en la trinchera imprecisa de sueños y recuerdos, elevada como guardiana. La muchacha le corresponde. Lavi aspira su olor a madreselva, que lo envuelve como alucinógeno. Mientras los ecos lóbregos de los Noé resuenan en su mente, vuelve a recrear la imagen en donde estaba al principio: la habitación ocre de Roussillon; entierra el rostro en una clavícula de Lenalee, esperando ahuyentar las voces susurrantes, esperando dormir y despertar minutos después, olvidando qué sucedió y comenzando una vez más a soñar.

Y así será hasta que la sangre se le acabe, pues Bookman no va a confesar.

* * *

 _Onírico_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wasup, people._

 _Intenté algo que no sé si resultó como lo prefiguraba en mi mente. Puesto que el reto de la ocasión consistía en utilizar un color, quise hacer algo sensorial; impregnar el ambiente de la historia con el color. Quise que el sueño de Lavi estuviese tintado de ocre o al menos dar esa impresión. Espero haberlo logrado. Por supuesto, recomiendo ampliamente que busquen imágenes de Roussillon, una pequeña, pero muy pintoresca, ciudad de Francia._

 _Respecto a la historia. Sí, Lavi está soñando, pero lo hace para evitar que los Noé sigan explorando su memoria. Como sabemos, Lavi se halla en posesión de los Noé desde hace ya varios años (para nosotros) y, puesto que nada sabemos sobre qué le han hecho o su estado actual, pensé que ya deberían haber intentado entrometerse en su memoria. Así que en vez de enseñarles recuerdos, Lavi les enseña sueños. Esto se advierte cuando no recuerda cómo llego ahí (según la película_ Inception, _sabes que estás soñando cuando no recuerdas como llegaste ahí)._ En _este caso, su sueño "principal" está en su recreación de Roussillon. Asimismo, por eso se mencionan varios paisajes, tales como el Gran Cañón, las canteras y altiplanicies, además de otros detalles. Todos son sueños. Y, claro, están entretejidos con recuerdos de estos mismos lugares. Cabe destacar que las puertas de las casas de Roussillon no tienen pinturas de Monet. Todo es efecto de Lavi._

 _Monet no es gratuito. Es el principal representante del impresionismo. Como saben, este movimiento de finales del XIX se caracterizaba por la impresión de la luz sobre un objeto y los nuevos colores antes no usados. Puesto que la luz abunda en la historia y que mi objetivo es dejar la impresión de un color ¿quién mejor que Claude Monet?_

 _Sobre la estructura, pues, es un sueño. Puede no tener sentido algunas cosas y dar saltos abruptos. Al final quise que todo tuviese menos sentido, porque se vuelve pesadilla y Wisely está entrometiéndose. Quise dejar este trago amargo._

 _En fin, espero que mi intento haya sido fructífero y si no lo fue, pues ya chillo en mi esquina, jajaja. Gracias por llegar hasta este punto y por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta cosa rara. Espero regresar pronto porque tengo ideas burbujeando. ¡Besos para toda la semana!_

 _D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: Como el arcoíris". Color: ocre._


End file.
